Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 - 4 \times 1 + \dfrac{ 20 }{ 2 } $
Solution: $ = 9 - 4 \times 1 + 10 $ $ = 9 - 4 + 10 $ $ = 5 + 10 $ $ = 15 $